


sudden dream

by shiinaahiso



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso
Kudos: 1





	sudden dream

《骤梦》

他梦见自己沉睡着。  
可未知的此刻，他又能感受到身边，以及更遥远的地方的一切。自某一刻起，世界就早在他眼前平铺开来。所以他能看见。  
身体上的感受则徘徊在醒与不醒的边缘，一边是温暖柔软的床铺，他将自己按在高塔里；一边是雨雪交加、冰冷的钢铁接触到脚踝，他跌倒了。从绝对的寂静、到嘈杂的恶意噪声，一切只有一线之隔，只有几年之隔。  
他遇见了什么？是全新的可能？还是更深的难以拔除的恶意？从窥见那光景，到能改变那光景，实际情况没有一丝改变。他依然被束缚着。  
偶尔也会有光照进来，他甚至分不清那是朝日还是夕阳：他又梦见了她。  
阳光是灼目的。他曾无法理解那些甘愿曝晒自己的人，因为他经历过在钢铁熔铸的核心拼命逃窜，可为了攀爬，他必须走到那下面去，于是在烈日之下他遇见了她。这是第几回了？梦里的细节通常模糊不清，可他的不是；他能窥见更深的一层，他也能复原那些东西，他有着独特的梦。至今为止，初遇时的场景仍不变，她发自内心地笑着，那笑中不包裹着任何恶意与轻蔑，而是纯粹的喜悦与好奇；不灼热，像是温和的月光。  
如同母亲般的温暖。实际上，他的母亲因为他变得冰冷，如何呼唤也无法醒来，双亲像是从开始就不存在于世，从襁褓起，他就是一个人。只身一人能放大对于自我的感知，比如肉体上的痛楚，比如成功的喜悦，比如外界的斥力，比如挥之不去的美梦也是梦魇。虚假的美好会更加突出空洞的现实。  
她总是对他笑着，刚遇见的时候是，餐桌上的时候是，偌大的时光穹窟之顶下是，刚从皇室恶徒的魔爪下逃脱时是，即便在最后他放她走之前，也挂着毫不认输的坚强笑脸。这便是梦的两面性，越是甘甜就越有毒性，令人沉溺其中。  
他并不是这样的人。比起过去，他更愿意望向未来，他的计划和他的野心，还有如同幽灵般飘渺的敌人，他不能有一刻懈怠。可梦来的太突然了，像川陀的雨，于废墟上逐渐恢复的自然而又不稳定的天气。在那里，谁曾经想说什么，但还是转身离去了。  
一切都难以崩塌。既然出不去，还不如享受它，还不如驯服它征服它。他有那种力量。混乱逐渐平息，从无数潜意识剪影的碎片中，他也能如探查别人那样般剖开自己。已掌控的东西就不再可怕，但也失去了许多乐趣，他发现自己记忆中的她是基于一厢情愿的感激、珍惜与迷恋塑造起的，她其实给别人的更多，有她的其他伙伴，还有那个能拥有她的幸运儿。几个月如此短暂，她的形象也仅限于此，她的童年是什么样？她现在又怎么样？能够获取的信息太少了，他没能把握住如此珍贵的心灵。  
梦还没有终结。余下的时间里，他开始自由挑选事物、人与场景，他试着把她放进卡尔根的心脏，旧帝国时代风韵的巨塔内部，可他忘不了狭窄的飞船廊道灯映在她脸上的冷光，他还试着把曾经欺侮他、蔑视他的人扔进地下牢室，用手术刀般的精神触须割碎他们的愚蠢，弄得鲜血淋漓。他想挑出一些值得珍藏的场景，可一切都消散在声光交错的幻象之下。曾经为她演奏的古老乐器现在珍藏在这颗星球的某个博物馆，和之前并无半点区别，按键坑坑洼洼，而他总能找到最合适、最美妙的旋律，声光表演有如造梦，可他再也不为自己演奏。  
意识到了这点后，梦境又变得诡谲混乱，仿佛有意打乱：血肉模糊的尸体不断变换成各种各样的脸；他举着枪而她头也不回地离开；陌生的男子与女子拥抱亲吻着彼此，即将诞下整个银河的混乱之种……或者发生的一切才是一场真实的长梦，他从未醒来。  
那现实也太过短暂。如果现实就是眼前，不，脑中不断破碎重组的思维断片而已，他宁愿沉湎于梦中，那里空旷而真实，是他擅长面对的。  
只愿这样的梦永远不要醒来。

Fin


End file.
